youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bryce Games
Bryce McQuaid (born ), better known online as Bryce Games, is an American gaming YouTuber. His channel spiked in mid-2015, getting over 1,500,000 views by July, by the end of 2015 he had reached over 5,000,000 views on his main channel, BryceGames. Bio Real Life Bryce grew up in North Carolina. He grew up playing sports and video games. He attended a college and lived in dorms. His first videos of him playing songs on YouTube were filmed in dorms. YouTube Bryce created his first YouTube channel in 2012. He has two personalities: Playing songs and video games. Bryce would create his second, now main, channel in 2013. His main inspiration for starting YouTube was Chestersee and for the second channel it was various YouTubers, ranged from PewDiePie to Ohmwrecker. Bryce constantly changes his content from mostly playing Multiplayer games to playing Singleplayer games. He first gained success in 2015 when meeting TheRPGMinx and the two became close friends. However, In 2016 when TheRPGMinx stopped uploading multiplayer videos to focus more on her marriage, both Bryce and Ohmwrecker started playing together more frequently. After the release of Dead By Daylight, Bryce and Ohmwrecker started playing together with H2ODelirious and CaRtOoNz, up to the point they would post daily videos playing together. The gang became famous in YouTube gaming. Bryce had changed his content again in July 2017, when he and Ohmwrecker had a fight, which broke the group apart and leads to Ohmwrecker playing with the rest of the crew and Bryce playing with Gorillaphent, Dracula and Sattelizer. Bryce now lives in Georgia and has two pet cats. Nowadays he mostly plays singleplayer content which his fans mostly request. He also streams games on Twitch which is the only multiplayer content he makes nowadays. In July 2017, Bryce started dating Ria, and now they play a lot of games together along with his brother Austin. Together they play a lot of Dead By Daylight and some other similar games. They engaged in late 2019 and currently live together. In 2018, Bryce started playing with TheRPGMinx again, now known as Krinx, together with ZeroDoxy and MessyCat. They started off by playing a lot of The Forest, and later some other multiplayer games. The crew names themselves The Blacklist crew. Bryce's girlfriend, Ria, also joins them sometimes. He has a second and main channel, Bryce McQuaid, where it would generally feature him doing acoustic covers of songs, but it is currently inactive. He also has a younger sibling who has his own YouTube channel. Catchphrases and Quotes #'something' These Days! # Noooooo! # Oh my Gosh. # Ruined! Collaborations #TheRPGMinx #Ohmwrecker #H2O Delirious #VanossGaming #CaRtOoNz #Daithi De Nogla #SMii7Y #BigJigglyPanda #ZeRoyalViking #Chilled Chaos #GaLm #Tom Fawkes Trivia # Bryce's birthday is April 20, a code-term in cannabis culture, also known as 420, that refers to the consumption of cannabis. # Most of his fanbase is female. # He has 2 younger brothers. # He owns 2 cats, and also has 4 cats belonging to his parents. # He stated that, when he first started playing on YouTube he copied some personality from PewDiePie and SeaNanners, before gaining his own YouTube personality. 'This page was created by Zrenjaninac on June 18, 2018. ' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers